


Sweet Kiwi (Your Juices Dripping Down My Chin)

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen maybe, kind of, sort of has an oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kiwi (Your Juices Dripping Down My Chin)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed and inspired by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**.

He's smug at first, when you're making out against the wall outside your bedroom, both of you loose and relaxed from the whiskey you had with dinner. Just enough to make him a little bold, his cheeks flushed a pale pink as he cups your breasts through your shirt before tugging it over your head, bragging in a low voice about how hard and good he can make you come with his mouth.

You pull back; drag him into your bedroom by his belt loops.

"Put your money where your mouth is, mister," you say, imagining how good it's gonna feel when he scrapes his beard across your inner thighs as he eats your pussy, thinking about how you'll drag your fingers against the beard burn he'll leave behind when you're in the shower.

You shiver as he pulls you close once again. His fingers slide up the soft skin of your back, ending on your bra strap. He fumbles a bit and pulls back, blushing as he peeks over your shoulder to try and see what he's doing. You take pity on him and unhook it and then he's back to being smug, face wearing a brilliant smirk.

He kind of bites his lip then and kisses you as his hands - rough with calluses from using the prop guns all the time - cup your breasts, thumbs rubbing against the nipples, drawing them into stiff peaks. He smiles against your lips as you moan into his mouth as he presses you back into the bed after divesting you of your skirt and panties, pressing you down onto the mussed sheets, his large, warm body covering yours. He braces himself above you on his hands and nudges your thighs apart with one of his own.

He breaks away from your mouth then, running his nose softly against your jaw as he pulls back, enjoying the sight of you spread out beneath him. His ring is cold as he slides his hand down your side, over your quivering belly, fingers skating quickly over your damp curls before tugging your thighs open even further.

He slowly, so very slowly kisses his way down your body, tongue tracing invisible patterns onto your skin, marking you indelibly as his. His tongue dips into your navel, Jensen chuckling lowly as you squirm and sigh under his ministrations.

Jensen settles himself between your parted thighs, broad shoulders holding you open as he tugs your calves over them. He breathes against you and you toss your head, the anticipation making you crazy. He's between your legs, completely dressed and you're completely nude and completely at his mercy as he rubs the scruff of his jaw against your inner thighs; goose bumps erupt all over your body at the sensation.

Finally, though, _finally_ he opens his mouth against you, tongue flicking out against your clit, broad hands holding you open as he sucks and fucks you with his mouth. Tongue firm and sleek, dipping inside before tracing back over your folds to rub hard at your clit. One, then two fingers dipping inside, rubbing and creating just the right amount of friction as he drives you up the wall with his fucking amazing mouth

Jensen pulls back long enough to urge you to come all over his face, tells you he wants to taste you in a fucked out and rough voice. You can't help but moan as he goes back to sucking on your swollen flesh. It feels like an eternity but no time at all before you're coming, flooding his mouth as your body quakes and spasms for him. His mouth strokes you through it, easing you down, hands soothing on your thighs.

He pulls back and his mouth and chin are shiny with you, lips pink and quirked in a grin as you pant and try to gather yourself. He wipes his hand across his mouth and licks his lips, giving a low hum of approval he closes his eyes, cheek brushing your thigh again as he slowly slides up your body.

"Taste so good honey. God, could eat you for days," he murmurs into the skin of your chest.

After a moment, his sinful mouth presses against yours, forcing you open and you whine when you taste yourself on his tongue. He pins your hands above your head then and pulls back, smiles when you try to follow him.

"Want me to fuck you?" he whispers, eyes intent and hot.

You can't even form words, just nod your head and he kisses you once more, quick and dirty before he pulls back, strips and settles himself once more between your thighs. You immediately wrap your legs around his waist, enjoying both his soap soft skin against your legs and how his hips hitch towards you as he hisses out a breath and pins your hands above your head once more.

He holds you like that, spread open and pinned as he slowly slides inside, filling you, his cock throbbing. You whine and grit your teeth, unable to do anything but lie there and take it. He's panting now, too, not as unaffected as he wants you to think and you use it to your advantage. You want him to lose it for you, in you, with you. You clench yourself tight around where he's buried inside of you and enjoy the way his hips thrust almost involuntary in response.

He starts to fuck you then, hard, punishing thrusts, hips pistoning as you're spread beneath him, open and vulnerable. You bite at his mouth when he leans down to kiss you, suck on his tongue greedily and wrap your legs tighter around him, grinding yourself against him with every thrust.

It's hot and wet and dirty and your skin is slip-sliding against his with every movement, his nose dragging along your cheek as he pants and rocks and fucks and you can't take it, can't take it one second longer. You come in deep wracking shudders around him, calling out his name. Almost immediately, he follows, thrusting hard one last time, burying himself in you to the hilt as he comes, emptying himself inside of you with a low groan.

He pulls out and collapses beside you, pulling your exhausted and fucked out body against his. Spoons you from behind and pants against your skin, hands running over your belly possessively as he nuzzles into your neck. You fall asleep like that, completely wrapped up in one another, legs tangled and hands entwined.


End file.
